Titans West
by Pan Wolf
Summary: Submit atitan and I may chose you for a special story of Titans WEST! I need baddies now. No more heroes please. I could do a one-off chapter with yours in.
1. two team mates so far

Ok guys. The team have been chosen. They are:

Name: Misty Jones

Hero Name: Mother Nature

Powers: Earth and Water

Nickname: Nat, Eli ( Baby but only by robin).

Crush: Robin

Rival: Slade

Appearance: Long black hair, short sleeved shirt ( red ), green jeans and brown steel toe hiking boots to knee. Dark brown eyes and orange tinted skin.

Personality: Fun Loving.

Age: 15

Hobbies: Robin taught her MMA because her powers got shot for some reason.

Extras: will do anything for friends and family. Is really tight with Robin and has bf gf relationship with later.

Name: Meg

Hero Name: Shadow Gal

Age: 14

Powers: can control shadows and contact the dead. Also can control light on a full moon.

Appearance: brown wave hair pulled up in a ponytail when fighting, purple skirt, magenta type leotard, pale skin, brown eyes, tennis shoes and freckles

Personality: easy going, can get moody when hungry…...gives good advice.

Hobbies: reading, writing, listening to music and others.

Extras: Is best friends with Twilight Moon as they are both orphans. Went to the same orphanage as Twilight Moon.


	2. The rest of the teammates

Hi! Sorry I could only do two of the 6 titans that I have chosen.

Here are the next 4.

Name: Asher Gizaro

Hero Name: Ash

Age: 17

Power: Strength, Empathy, he can turn into a werewolf.

Appearance: black shag like cut, silver eyes, black wife beater with black jeans, steel toe boots and silver gauntlets.

Personality: funny gothic rocker, he likes to have fun but has a dark side.

Extras: He wears a silver and black trench coat, no shirt and his boots, jeans when he fights.

Flaws: Light, his werewolf form runs on darkness.

Name: Xena Massimo

Hero Name: Silver

Age: 16

Power: Telepathic, siren voice, eyes change colour due to her emotions and can make light appear. Also flight.

Appearance: short white blonde hair, mid-thigh length shorts, fingerless gloves, black hoodie zip-up, Nikeid dance shoes and a grey t-shirt with a silver Italian word meaning star.

Personality: Dark, secretive, afraid, sensitive, shy, loyal, gentle.

Extras: She was a star fallen out of the sky. An orphan. Was Evil before titans west helped her. Went to the same orphanage as Shadow Gal.

Flaws: Bells ( big church bells ) when they are NOT ringing out the hour ( in other words when enemies pull bells). Dreams, make her have fits as well as not having her medication. Can faint very easily when enemies press the back of her shoulder blades and hurting her friends.

Other extras: Can speak every language in the universe fluently as her old master, slade has taught her. Is Italian and can talk to Raven and Ash via telepathy. Is Black belt in Judo, Karate, Martial Arts, etc

Name: Grace Wilson

Hero Name: Mercenary

Age: 17

Powers: She is good with any weapon, she was trained by slade, she is also good with hand combat. Also strategic planning. She is lethal with her double swords.

Appearance: White blonde hair, with side bangs. Electric green eyes and a tan fit body. Black skinny jeans with black converse and black midriff tank top and a off the shoulder lime green long sleeved midriff top. ( That was her normal appearance. ) A midriff black long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck ( think terra's t-shirt without the T.) black shorts with black and silver studded belt with her double swords attached and black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. That was her hero outfit.

Personality: Sarcastic, short-tempered, snarky, sometimes mean, Funny, loves a good fight. Nice and sweet to her crush and best friends.

Hobbies: Training fighting, listening to music.

Extras: her dad was slade, trained her for three years then her mom told her and she ran away. Joined Teen Titans because her half brother Jericho was a titan.

Flaws: short-tempered, easily frustrated and no real powers.

About Flaws: she gets easily frustrated and when gets mad she doesn't think and her slade instincts kick in.

Also she had a past relationship with Robin until he found he was cheating on her, Then she met Jason who turned out to be Red X. she is very punk.

Name: Alexa

Hero Name: Professor Fly ( Fly or PF to her friends)

Age: 16

Powers: She can fly, is really smart and can invent a lot of random things. Also she can read your mind by looking in your eyes.

Appearance: she has blonde hair with two antennae sticking out of it. She wears a white lab coat that goes to her knees, Underneath she wears a short black dress and black gloves underneath it. She also wears black knee high socks and black shoes

Also she has fly like wings sticking out of her back.

Personality: Funny, Goofy but can get mad if you hurt her friends and insulting her. She can be dangerous, Also immature by acting 12.

Hobbies: inventing stuff, gaming and singing. ( Even though she's bad at it. )

Extras: she can speak Spanish and knows the newest cheats for games.

Flaws: Can fly for a short time and gets inventors' block. Inventors block is when she can only invent wacky things.

Just so you know, I TYPED IT ALL OUT! It took me 2 days!

Also, I NEED MORE BADDIES!

Nessie.X


	3. Meeting Titans West

"I'm so excited for meeting the Titans West!" said Beastboy

"Oh JOY! New friends! Do you think they will like mall?" exclaimed Starfire.

"Sure Star. Let's hope they have some cute girls! Right Cy!" Beastboy winked at Cyborg.

They arrived at a T-Tower hidden in Jump City West, the coastal part of Jump City. They rang the doorbell and knocked on the door and a 16 year old girl answered. She had short white blond spiky hair and her eyes were grey. She was wearing shorts and t-shirt with Nikeid shoes on. She had no blemishes and was very pretty. " Hello? What do you want?" said the girl with her voice in a velvet wave.

"We're the teen titans. Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin and Raven. You are…..."

"Silver. Real name Xena Massimo. HEY! Nat!" she called and walked inside. A girl with long black hair and a short sleeved red t-shirt that shows her belly button shows up at the door. She also wore green jeans and steel toe boots up to her knees.

"Sorry about Xena. She has….problems. I'm Nat. But you can call me Eli too. Come through. Our team of 6 has 5 girls and 1 boy. Asher is the oldest of us all and Meg is the youngest. The weirdest powers are Alexa's. She can fly and invent random things. Grace is good with any weapon but she was trained by Slade until he found out that Slade was her father, then she ran away to join the titans as her half brother, Jericho, was a titan."

"Cool, may we meet the rest of your team now. Ash said we could stay for a while." Robin said, looking into Nat's eyes.

"Ok! Every one, get your butts down here, the titans are here." Every one then went to the living room and it was filled with a flat screened TV, about 300in, a huge couch, 12 gaming systems and a huge kitchen filled with tofu for Beast Boy.

"I'm Alexa, or mainly known as Professor Fly, Fly for short and I guess Big mouth here has already told you my powers." Professor Fly said. She had blond hair to her shoulders with two antennae sticking out of it. She was wearing a black dress underneath a long lab coat to her knees and long black socks with black shoes. She had two wing-like objects sticking out her back.

" I'm Asher Gizaro. My powers are super strength, empathy and I am a werewolf." He said. He had a shag-like cut, silver eyes and was wearing a black wife beater with black jeans, steel toe boots and silver gauntlets.

" I'm Silver. My powers are siren voice, telepathy, my eyes change colour due to my feelings, I make light appear, I can glow and I can fly. I'm a star." Said Silver, her eyes glowing redder by the minute.

" Mercenary is the name, don't wear it out. I don't have a power but I AM THE BEST at sword fights." She said, She had white blond hair with side bangs, electric green eyes and was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, black midriff top, and an off the shoulder lime green, long sleeved midriff top.

" And, I am Meg but call me Shadow Gal or Shadow. I can control shadows and contact the dead. Also control light on a full moon. So me and Silver have battles then," Silver smiled at her name and battle used in the same sentence. " I also hypnotised Silver from evil to good and we went to the same orphanage as each other." Meg had brown wave hair tied up in a ponytail when fighting, purple skirt, magenta leotard, pale skin, brown eyes, freckles and tennis shoes.

Then: " TITANS! HELP! IT'S SLADE!"


	4. Titans West fight Good?

" Ok team! GO!" Asher said. The Titans West and Titans spilt up into groups. Silver and Beastboy, Starfire and Shadow Gal, Cyborg and Ash, Mother Nature and Robin and last but not least Raven, Mercenary and Professor Fly. "SILVER! Use your voice and telepathy. Shadow! Use the dead! Mercenary, DOUBLE SWORDS! FLY, invent a tracking device to put on him! Nat! VINES!" Ash yelled before turning into a werewolf.

" _Just a small town girl….living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere. _Ahhh! Ouch! Oh no you didn't!" Silver sung before Slade tackled her. Her eyes turned red and she yelled " CLOSE YOUR EYES!" and she shone through the fire demons but Slade resisted and grabbed her shoulder blades and pressed them. She collapsed.

" LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Nat screamed and shot water at him. He grabbed Silver round the waist and flung him over his shoulder.

" Thank-you Titans. Your little friend here is going to help me conquer the world. Once I hypnotise her to go bad again." NO! SHADOWS ATTACK!" Shadows went near slade but the fire demons protected him. Mercenary went at him with her double swords but fire demons tackled her. Then, Ash growled and went at him and bit him arm.

" Arrrgh! You filthy mutt!" and kicked him until he was exhausted. By then Silver was awake and was madder then ever.

" _**Don't you dare hurt my friends!"**_ she said but her voice had evil in it. She flipped in the air and objects zoomed at him, him barely missing until she sung. _" Kiasena hasandu keatsa mornda bounjourno sun. Keep the day as the sun rolls by, but beware darkness, I will come by. Oh beware fire as I am water. Beware darkness as I am light. From the sky of Morda, I have come, the skies of the queen lila. Beware as I will always succeed. With my star friends nearby, I will win. Oh mother of Lila, I am good, I am a Mordaen." _Everyone froze in shock of her voice powers. " _ Oh my friends do not worry, I will come to help you. Do not be scared as I am good. Smile as I sing this song as the end is almost near. Oh Lila, help me now, protect the lives of many. I hope you will smile upon my song as it is the song of Mordaens." _The she collapsed. All she heard was: " Oh Silver, why didn't you tell us?"

" Guys, take her back to the tower. Slade is meeting prison for the first time. I hope you like her." Said Ash.


	5. Uncontrolable feelings

"Wow Xena, you really can fight." Said Beast boy.

" Xena isn't my name. It's my pretend name. My real real name is Darcy Grace." She replied to Beastboy. She felt she could talk to him, unlike any others. He understood her. " Now if you would excuse me, I have to take my medicine." She stood up and left to go to her room.

Meanwhile

" Oh Mercenary. I love you." Robin said.

" Save it Robin! I know your cheating on me with Nat. So go with Nat. She really likes you. We can stay friends?"

Meanwhile….the rest of the titans were playing video games apart from Nat, Robin, Beast boy and Silver.

With Nat and Robin, well, this is unsuitable for under 9's as they were heavy petting.

With Beastboy….

" Cy, I got to talk to ya, I think I really really really like Silver, Xena, Darcy…whoever she is. Advice?"

" Yeah, TALK TO M E WHEN IVE FINISHED FOOL!"

"sigh"

With Silver

Dear Diary,

I Think I really really like Beast boy, but I canoot get close to anyone because I could leave any minute. I should have a mini relationship with him but….. OH I DON'T KNOW!

Love Darcy Grace.x


	6. Well FINALLY!

Today, Beastboy got a note.

Dear Beastboy

You I thin.k I hope. I Really, Really, Really like you. Do you like me?

Darcy Grace

And 10 minutes after that….Silver got a note too.

Dear Darcy Grace

I Really,Really,Really like you too. Wanna go out for a pizza?

From Garfield Logan a.k.a BeastBoy

Silver opened her door and the changeling was right outside smiling nervously. Silver jumped at him in a hug when she pulled her face back and Beastboy did the same. They looked at each other before a kiss happened. They pulled apart and looked at each other and they knew what to do. Tell the world! They got all the team together and said " Ok, us too are now officially going out." Now Asher didn't look happy, neither did Raven.


End file.
